Sarrdel
Personal Information Appearance Sarrdel is of average Draenei height. She has a slender build with slim muscle tone; from a quick glance, she seems gaunt and sickly. Her skin is deathly pale, and there is a whitish-blue tint to her lips. The eyes are different from the normal Draenei. They glow with much more intensity and in a disturbing shade of blue. Her hair is shoulder length and dark brown. Wisps of hair are styled to move in the direction of her horns, which stick straight out from her head. Sarrdel's preferred style of armor is comfortable, light-weight plate armor. Bulkier armor makes it hard for her to move in combat and becomes a burden to her. Casually, she enjoys form-fitting cloth in bold reds. Note about color preference: Sarrdel is attracted by the color red mainly because it is the common color of blood. Granted, it's not the Draenei blood color, but she believes that red blood is the source of free living things. ((After writing this, I realized Alexstrasza, the life-giver, is the Red Aspect; ironic!)) Personality Generally speaking, Sarrdel is confused. She has an odd curiosity for the world around her, yet she is not entirely unfamiliar with it. Her history and memory are a mystery to her, and sometimes she seems to be in a fog. She has trouble making friends, especially with those of her own race. She tries too hard to make a connection to her past life, and often becomes frustrated and depressed. However, when she enters combat, a new side to Sarrdel is shown. She is frightfully focused and is not known for taking prisoners. This has caused trouble for her lately. (See History for short account) When approached by other races, she seems shy and is difficult to deal with. (See Speech) For now, she is allied chiefly with the citizens of Stormwind, after they graciously accepted her into their realm. She is on friendly terms with the rest of the Alliance, yet feels no ill towards the Horde. However, she has a bit of disdain for the Undead. Although accustomed to the smell of rotting flesh, she does not approve of their methods for revenge against the Lich King. OOC: How professions play into the grand scheme. Currently, Sarrdel is a low-level herbalist and miner. She is becoming reacquainted with elements of Azeroth she lost feeling for. Although this is not currently known IC, Sarrdel was previously an Alchemist and Blacksmith, so she has a knowledge of plants and minerals. I plan on moving her into Alchemy and Blacksmithing after gathering, mainly to emulate her returning skills. This DOES NOT mean she is regaining her memories, just her personality and functions from when she was living. First aid adds to this. It is assumed that she had skill with aid to help in battles before the healers arrived to the wounded. Cooking and fishing do not have anything to do with the plot, I simply enjoy cooking, and cooking kind of needs fishing. Speech Sarrdel speaks two languages: Draenic and Common. She is by no means fluent in the common tongue. Her mistakes make her hard to understand, but most of the time they are amusing. Sarrdel is fairly ignorant when native speakers of Common correct her. She doesn't understand right away, and often needs an explanation in Draenic to fill in the blanks. History Pre-UnDeath: Unknown. Post Corruption/Redemption: Sarrdel has only recently been released from the Lich King's hold, a day before the festival of Love in Azeroth. She has no memory of her past life, and only recognizes places by their feeling. (ie, fondness for a seat in a tavern, distaste for spider webs) Due to her death knight training, Sarrdel often switches into kill mode. Not too long ago, she was scratched by an alley cat and, with a cool glare, gruesomely murdered the little animal. A young boy had witnessed the scene from behind a crate and cried out in fear, which forced Sarrdel out of her blood-thirst and into depression. She found mead after this event. OOC Info Sarrdel is a character on the two servers I inhabit. She was created by mistake. I have a DK on Aerie Peak, and was playing with skins and names for a new DK when I finished leveling my hunter on Moon Guard. Out of habit I hit create, and Sarrdel was born. (It took me an hour to figure out that my old DK never left, and the restriction for DKs was lifted, as long as you have one lvl 55 you can make a DK on any old server) Sarrdel is my new main on Moon Guard, to replace my old main, Rhôth. Source for Links and Lore: WowWiki Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Draenei Category:Alliance